Would We Always Stay Like This?
by naui-atl
Summary: Alfred and Juan had been friends since they were young, but it seems that their relationships has been getting worser through the years. As Juan goes off to fight his revolution, Alfred reflects on his feelings towards Juan. Has Alfred's feelings turned to those of hate or will it stay like when they were kids? "Keep smiling, my friend" rated M for safety
1. keep smiling

Well, here is a kind of angsty story. Inspired by a few sad songs, pozole, and a dark corner. Yup, I have once again found myself being in the dark corner once again. yay~ it really gets the creative juices ah flowin' you know.

anyway here you go!

TRANSLATIONS ON THE BOTTOM! thank-you!

* * *

_I have always wondered, for as long as you have left to make yourself strong, if we would always remain as we are. As the years go by I can see that what I wish for will slowly fade leaving me far behind it, but as long as you are happy, I am as well. I remember when we were kids you would smile that big grin of yours, even when there was nothing to smile at. You would always make me feel happy even when I felt like there was nothing I could do right. I guess I miss that feeling…_

_But if you are to leave me behind promise this: if you are ever to feel disheartened remember to keep smiling, someone will surely come to lift your spirits, amigo. I cannot say this to your face because I am too proud to say this sappy stuff to you. I know what I am about to do is dangerous and probably will get me killed, but I don't mind. I know what I am about to do is right. Let me fight this battle alone, this is not your fight, I must face this alone. Even if you appose me I will fight to my last breath._

_ Keep smiling, my friend._

Alfred read the last words of the letter that was nailed to the wooden door. He couldn't believe it; his friend has gone off and actually done it. He would fight to the bitter end, despite all the odds against him. Alfred read the paper over and over again as to try to find a way to get his friend back. Sadly, the answer never came to him. _It's too late Juan is probably at the front lines about now_. Alfred slowly fell to the ground in heap of desperation.

_"What have I done?"_

Men lined outside the town of Zacatecas, ready to strike when given the word. Their faces revealed the feeling of determination and hope for their beloved homeland to be free, them as well. Although many of them will not come back to their families, they were ready to fight for the future.

Juan made rounds to see that the men were ready and at their posts. As Juan did so, he had sunk deep into a trance, so many thing were flooding his thoughts. In only a few minutes it will all start again, but this time Juan would fight alongside them, despite of what the federals had to say about it. He is a country, he will follow the people, and He will do what is right for them. It is his duty to protect them, for the people are a part of him.

Juan stared off to the town of Zacatecas; _no longer will we stand alone. _

Juan was suddenly snapped back into reality as a man approached him. The man was rather short and he seemed like many of his people, but something was different about the man. It was a burning passion for change for a better future, it made Juan smile. It only takes one person to move a nation. The man that had approached Juan was the man who had started it all.

"Veo que la nación está con nosotros" The man suddenly said to Juan.

There was a long pause between the two men, but it was not an awkward one, it was one of respect.

"Siempre estaba"

* * *

The story is kind of short, but I just could not resist this cliff hanger! Anyway I had to hit the history books for this one, so sorry if it seems wrong. If there is some historical inaccuracies, I am sorry. Just point them out and please be gentle, dont say "You suck you iggnorant girl! go back to the books" 'cuase that is not going to help me get better. Now will it? no

Now on to the history! Yay~

The United States did not initially support Mexico's revolution and thought Pancho Villa was nothing, but a troubelsome bandit. Well, you do get that kind of reaction if you start making trouble for that country, but hey Pancho Villa still viewed Texas as a part of Mexican territory, and we had that land first! anyway the United States was involved in Mexico's revolution, such as aid, but as in politics and economic terms...the United States was not a happy fellow. There was much akwardness and much of a strained relationship between Mexico-United States relations. The United States did some things to even more pushed on the already much tense relationship. Hence why I portrayed Alfred that way in the story above.

It's all comming together, no?

Clarifications/ Translations:

The man who started it all: Pancho Villa

"Veo que la nación está con nosotros": _I see the nation is with us_

"Siempre estaba": _It always has_


	2. where the sun begins to rise

Okay, here is chapter 2, again it is very short, but it would be very confusing if I didn't cut off here for the dirrection I want to go too. Anyway translations are at the bottom.

* * *

We were high above the hills when we could see Barrón's army approach. The first group was ready and had already surrounded the town; the rest had been separated into smaller groups waiting for the next command.

We stormed towards them with our weapons aimed right at them. As we ran towards Barrón's men we sounded as we were all one united person.

"No muestran piedad!" Our men yelled.

Mercy was certainly not showed as we fought off Barrón's advances. The sound of bullets piercing through flesh and the sounds of screams would not seize to end. It was mournful how it all had ended up to this, but change was needed. For freedom and change did not come without a price.

I rode to the middle of the fight and dismounted my horse. I was quickly surrounded by the opposing side. They pointed their guns at me, but they didn't shoot instantly. Instead they froze.

"Es el, tonces si es verdad. As dejado nuestro lado" one of the men pointing his gun at me said.

I looked straight at him and looked him in the eye. The man looked somewhat surprised, but not truly shocked at what I have done. I gave the man a slight smile.

"Di me, no tu as echo lo mismo?"

He was taken aback by the questions, but I could tell what the answer was by his reaction. The man looked sadden, he was snapped back to reality. The man was fighting his friends and his own countrymen. As the man was about to put his gun down, along with the other men surrounding me, he was shot in the back.

It tore inside me watching them all die.

Despite the side they were fighting for it still tore at me, they were all my citizens and a part of me. Through the whole time I fought, the only thing that kept me going was the thoughts of how it used to be before. When I would go and visit the country side and the cities, my people were all smiling and working as hard as they could to make life possible for their next generation. Those times when I would see my people laugh and smile, celebrating the littlest of things, now those were the days.

_Almost like that fading smile that kept me going._

* * *

_Translations:_

_"Es el, tonces si es verdad. As dejado nuestro lado": _It'a him, so it's true. You have left our side

"Di me, no tu as echo lo mismo?": Tell me, wouldn't you have done the same?


	3. Faiding memories

Okay, pheew I finished this chapter. the chapter litteraly wrote itself (I started and finished today).

Thank-you for that one review that finally got my lazzy butt to write this. I lost hope in writing this becuase 1. I was literally about to cry as I write this and 2. I never thought any one read this fanfic, let alone want this continued.

so in other words thank you.

* * *

_"Cotzumel look, look!" the small outline of a boy appeared to be running towards me from the vast field of wheat. His hair brilliantly shining against the wheat as the sun dusted small rays of light at the golden locks._

_Before the boy reached me, I quickly hid the small kit of bandages I was using._

_"Don't run blindly through the wheat, you might fall on your face" I scolded him._

_"Aw, Cotzumel stop being so mean and pull out your hands. I brought you a present" the boy smiled wide._

_"Okay…but if it's another one of those burnt cakes from the British Empire guy, I'm going to be really mad at you, Alfred" I held out my hands reluctantly._

_"No, I promise!" the boy gave me another small smile and put a small object into my small weathered hand and closes it._

_"Open your hand"_

_I opened my hand and there lied a small metal eagle with a snake snared in its mighty beak. It surprised me that the boy would give me something so extravagant. I took my amazed gaze away from the metal eagle and into the free, blue skies that were the boy's eyes._

_"Do you like it? I made it myself; England let me use some Iron he had." The boy leaned in too close to my face and gave me another smile, but this one was more playful._

_"I guess…thank-you, you and your ruler are very kind…" I shrugged my shoulders and tried to hide my obvious happiness._

_For some odd reason after I stopped speaking the boy's face drained from all its happiness and was replaced by serious, almost menacing features. The small blond boy reached for my arm and pulled at the sleeve of my shirt to reveal patches of blues and dark purples. It seemed when I shrugged my shoulders, my shirt must have drifted off my shoulder to reveal obvious fresh wounds that where poorly hidden by loosely wrapped bandages._

_"Cotzumel…who did these to you?" the boy's features where hidden by his hair, but I could tell that the brilliant smile had faded away._

_"No one, I just accidently tripped on a root by a small cliff and I rolled down it. Really, I'm fine Alfred. I don't even feel them anymore." I lied._

_"You're lying to me again Cotzumel. It was Spain again, wasn't it?" I could feel a small squeeze to my arm as the boy spoke the name of the culprit of my beaten appearance._

_"Not exactly, I just had an accident that's all" I tried to muster a smile, but I wasn't really good at faking happiness._

_"__**Stop**__! I know it was that Spain again! Ever since you were under control by that man, I always see you bruised and beaten. You always try to act like it never hurts: the beatings, the demands, and the constant hours of labor, all of it! Cotzumel it seems that you are always in a conflict. Sometimes it is time to stop fighting and ask for help…like help from me." The boy finally looked me in the eyes. _

_"I'll do all that I can to help you, just please come back to me unbroken and alive" the boy wrapped around his arms around my small body and the boy buried his head in my shirt. _

_"I promise, but I expect a promise as well from you" I patted the boy's head to provide some comfort. _

_A small muffled 'what?' was the response I received._

_"That you keep smiling, amigo. No matter the obstacle" I tried to move from his grip, but that only resulted in me being embraced tighter._

_"Promise" let out the blond boy._

_"Good, now let me go. You're going to snap me in to if you keep hugging me so hard." I laughed. I smiled as if this small moment of happiness would last forever; with you by my side, as friends or even something more._

If only I could come back to you…

* * *

My gosh, I just went to town with implied USAXMEXICO. I'm still kind of reluctant to have this pairing used all the way, intead of just having it implied. for some reason I can't bring myself to do it.

Okay history time! well, Spain ruled Mexico along with many other countries: Peru, Argentina, and so on. Spain at first formed a good relationship with the ancient people of Mexico, but betrayed it and basically took resources, massacred the indigenous people, and used the native people as slaves. I am not saying that Spain's presence in Mexico was all bad. Spain brought in new, helpful resources not known to the native people of Mexico and advanced the technologies Mexico had. regardless some tension is still present between the people of these two countries, some more then others, but we need to move on with our lives and make ammends, like decent people.

till next chapter, I will take my leave.


End file.
